


Последний Мститель

by Prim_Dor_A



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Philosophy, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: Как и все прочее, упорство тоже имеет две стороны.Ах, да! Не бойтесь предупреждений - бойтесь их отсутствия:)





	1. Первая

**Author's Note:**

> Посмотрела фильм, прочитала спойлеры к второй части, малеха разочаровалась и решила написать свое видение того, как справятся мстители.

_Они пришли как лавина, как черный поток  
Они нас просто смели и втоптали нас в грязь  
Все наши стяги и вымпелы вбиты в песок  
Они разрушили все, они убили всех нас..._

_С. Калугин и «Оргия праведников» «Последний воин мёртвой земли»_

 

В переговорную шаркающим шагом вошел Роуди. Стив сразу заметил, что он был чем-то взволнован.

\- Стив, мне звонил Хэппи, - тихо заговорил полковник. – С ним связался Нед – ну, тот парнишка, друг Паука, и сообщил ему кое-что. 

С тех пор, как Мстители вернулись на Базу, прошла уже пара дней – шок еще не отпустил, они отказывались верить, что проиграли. Тор запивал горе в компании «доброго Кролика», Наташа и Брюс больше сидели в тишине, а вот Роуди и Стив не могли найти себе места – от Тони не было вестей. И это просто убивало!

\- Так вот, - продолжил Роудс. – Нед передал Хэппи, что видел, как один человек начал рассыпаться прахом, а затем вновь «собрался». Тебе не кажется, что нам стоит найти его и обстоятельно с ним поговорить?

\- Не рассыпался? – задумчиво повторил Роджерс и плотно сжал губы. Он больше не улыбался – смотрел серьезно и обрекающе, все еще осознавая, что же он потерял, что они все потеряли. – Где его искать?

\- Хэппи покажет, - кивнул Роудс. – Едем?

Коротко кивнув, Стив резко развернулся и направился к выходу, полковник поспешил за ним – нужно делать что угодно, только бы не думать, только бы не вспоминать.

 

Парнишка Нед был круглым и забавным. Когда-то. Теперь мальчишка больше походил на мрачную тень – бледный, синева вокруг глаз, потухший взор. Как и у всех, кто остался, кто выжил.

\- Что ты видел? – Стив не разменивался на расшаркивания и улыбки – не мог больше.

\- Я шел по улице, все не мог поверить в то, что вижу, - тихо заговорил Нед после нескольких минут молчания. – А он сидел на тротуаре и… он рассыпался.

Роджерс против воли вздрогнул, вспоминая, как исчез Баки. Волевым усилием он отогнал картинки недавнего прошлого и постарался сосредоточиться на том, что рассказывал паренек.

\- Он вот так смотрел на свою руку, - и Нед приблизил ладонь к лицу. – Смотрел, а потом вдруг сжал ее в кулак – и «собрался» обратно. Как будто на перемотке. А потом он заметил меня, улыбнулся, и мне почему-то так жутко стало! У него улыбка такая, как у Джокера была. 

\- У кого? – не понял Роджерс.

\- Ну, Джокер – враг Бэтмена, - доходчиво пояснил тот. – Он был чокнутым – и у него была Улыбка Глазго. 

\- У него было порезано лицо? – тот час же спросил Роуди.

\- Нет, у этого типа был шрам – заметный такой, на лице, вот тут, - пояснил Нед, указывая на щеку. – А потом он ушел.

\- Ясно, - пробормотал полковник. – Спасибо, пацан. 

\- Тебе есть куда пойти? – обратился к нему Стивен.

\- Ну, дом у меня есть, - помрачнел тот. – Только я теперь один.

\- Ты поедешь с нами, - завил Капитан. – Собирайся.

Мальчишка только кивнул – у него не осталось сил радоваться, что один из его любимых героев зовет его, Неда, с собой. Ничто уже не радовало его, ничто не имело значения, когда на его глазах семья рассыпалась прахом. 

 

Пятница все еще работала, камеры в городе еще не отключились, и найти человека с приметным шрамом оказалось не слишком сложно. Это был мужчина где-то шести футов ростом, сероглазый шатен с пухлыми губами, узким лицом, бородкой и небольшими усами. Он обнаружился в Центральном парке – не скрываясь выгуливал собаку. Это был крупный кобель породы маламут. 

\- Позволите присесть? – поинтересовался Стивен, опускаясь на скамью рядом с объектом.

\- Ну, эта лавочка не является моей собственностью, - с улыбкой заявил незнакомец, и бросил в кусты мяч, который притащил пес. – Ничего не имею против компании национального достояния нашей великой нации.

\- Не нужно ерничать, сэр, - нахмурился Роджерс.

\- Ничуть, - не меняясь в лице, сообщил мужчина. И Стив согласился с Недом – что-то жуткое было в этом человеке.

\- Кто вы? – играть в шпионские игры не хотелось, тем более Капитан был уверен, что если бы этот человек вознамерился скрыться – исчез бы, и никто его не нашел.

\- О, берете быка за рога, Капитан, - похвалил его незнакомец. – Похвально.

\- Вы не ответили на вопрос, - заметил Стив.

\- Верно подмечено, - кивнул тот. – Что-то еще?

\- Кто вы? – и угрожающих ноток в его голосе прибавилось. 

\- Коди Уайлд, сэр, - улыбнулся тот. – Приятно познакомиться – кто вы такой говорить не нужно – это и так все знают.

\- Не играйте со мной, мистер Уайлд! - почти прорычал тот. – Не то время и место!

\- Место и время самые подходящие, только вы об этом еще не знаете, - продолжал усмехаться Коди. – Ибо есть только миг между прошлым и будущим. И именно он называется – жизнь.

\- Красивые слова, - холодно усмехнулся Роджерс. – И я даже могу назвать откуда они. Я хочу знать правду, мистер Уайлд, говорите. 

\- Ну, могу и сказать, - он пожал плечами почти равнодушно, а потом свистнул. – Стил, ко мне, малыш! Идем!

Кобель подбежал почти мгновенно, доверчиво уронив лохматую голову хозяину на колени. Если бы не обстоятельства, Стив бы улыбнулся.


	2. Вторая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коди Уайлд говорит.

В переговорной Базы Мстителей собрались все, кто выжил – Стив и Роуди, Нат и Брюс, Нед и Хэппи, Таддеус Росс и Клинт Бартон, Тор и Ракета, а также Коди Уайлд со своим псом.

\- Роджерс, что такого важного… - начал было Росс, но на него незатейливо шикнул Роуди, заставив умолкнуть.

\- Мистер…

\- Коди, пожалуйста, - перебил тот. – И у меня есть только один вопрос, вы позволите? – дождавшись кивка, он продолжил. – Надеюсь, вы не намерены перебивать меня во время рассказа – я этого очень не люблю. Так отвлекает, знаете ли! Нет? Ну и ладно! Так вот, господа и дама, эта вселенная умирает. 

\- Что…

\- Не нужно говорить, вы сбиваете меня с мыслей! – раздраженно воскликнул Уайлд. – На чем я остановился? А! Она умирает, поскольку кто-то через что-то умный решил, что он самый основной – и уничтожил, стер из реальности половину разумного населения этой Вселенной!

\- И…

\- Да что же это такое?!

\- Простите, - пробормотал Брюс. – Продолжайте, пожалуйста.

\- Искренне вас благодарю за позволение, - шутовски раскланялся Коди. – Представьте себе, что наша необъятная Вселенная – живой организм. Представили? Отлично! Так вот, иной раз, когда кто-то жутко умный уничтожает, например, планету, этот организм заболевает. Не слишком сильно – так, прыщик, скажем. Приятного мало, но далеко не смертельно. Проходит время, организм лечится. 

\- И вы хотите сказать…

\- Я больше ничего не хочу сказать – я ухожу, - с фальшивой улыбкой заявил Уайлд. 

\- Они больше не будут перебивать, - пообещал Роджерс, сурово глянув на товарищей по несчастью. – Даю слово.

\- Ну, только если так, - вздохнул тот. – Вселенные живут, если в них есть жизнь, дорогие мои – разумная развивающаяся жизнь. А теперь представьте, что станет с Вселенной, если у нее отнять половину того, что составляет ее существование. Проблема ведь даже не в геноциде – в локальных масштабах сверх-организм переварит это и не подавится. Суть проблемы в масштабах, простите за тавтологию. И из проблемы геноцида вырастает проблема еще более серьезная – на вонь от умирающей Вселенной придут те, кого в разных мирах называют по-разному, однако суть их одна – они пожиратели. Пищей им служит боль – весь спектр эмоций и чувств, связанных с ней. Они – зло, понимаете? Самое настоящее Зло! Они вопьются в тело Вселенной, как ядовитые паразиты – отравят и исковеркают души тех, кто остался. А дальше начнется самое интересное, сладкие вы мои! Понимаете ведь в чем дело? Когда стало ясно, что Вселенная на грани умирания, те, кого с некоторой натяжкой можно назвать смотрящими за местной реальностью, закапсулировали ее – чтобы тленом в другие реальности не потягивало. Вот только для пожирателей это не преграда – они, как бы это сказать, несколько иного плана бытия. Смотрящие не имеют права вмешиваться в жизни разумных – им определено лишь наблюдать. Я это к тому говорю, что Таноса они остановить не смогли бы – это как пытаться убить комара на собственном носу ядерной боеголовкой. Масштаб, понимаете? А еще – теперь им нет смысла бороться за эту реальность – Вселенная почти мертва, пожиратели уже пришли. Пройдет каких-то лет двести и смотрящим придется эту Вселенную стерилизовать – чтобы уничтожить скопившихся пожирателей. Они обычно так не поступают. Обычно. Так что – благодарите Таноса! – и, выдохшись, рухнул в кресло.

\- Можно вопрос? – поднял руку Брюс, словно прилежный ученик.

\- Валяй, - отмахнулся Коди. – Я отвечу, если знаю.

\- Зачем стерилизовать Вселенную? – выдохнул тот, все еще не веря то, что рассказал этот странный тип. Хотя сейчас он был готов поверить во что угодно.

\- Из-за того, что случится с разумными под воздействием пожирателей, - охотно пояснил тот. – Видите ли, теперь, когда эта реальность отрезана от всего остального бытия, у живых существ нет поддержки всевышних сил – Добро ушло из этой Вселенной. А значит, Зло будет становиться с каждым прожитым днем все сильнее. Оно пропитает людские души – и разумные станут служить пожирателям. Они будут любыми способами добывать для них пищу – боль. И когда в этой Вселенной не останется ни одного человека, который бы им не служил – стерилизуют. Логично, как будто. 

\- А вы-то это откуда знаете? – не выдержал Росс.

\- Я сам – бывший смотрящий, - совершенно спокойно заявил тот. – Но я поступил непрофессионально – меня разжаловали в простые смертные и отправили сюда, в ссылку.

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь судорожным скрипом мозгов. А потом – гром средь ясного неба:

\- Господа, на связи мистер Старк, - рапортовала Пятница.

На экране высветилось знакомое до последних черточек лицо товарища. Один лишь взгляд, но все поняли, что случилось непоправимое.

\- Вы на месте, это уже хорошо, - устало проговорил Старк. – Через час мы к вам присоединимся. Рад, что хоть вы не исчезли.

\- Тони, - выдохнула Нат.

\- Тебе идет, - гений даже не усмехнулся. – Волосы. 

\- Спасибо, - кивнула она. – Кто?

\- Паук, - сухо обронил Старк. – И доктор. И этот придурок Звездный Лорд. И все остальные. 

\- Что, прям все? – не удержался Ракета, ему было больно. И горько. А еще было до слез жалко Мантис. 

\- Только я и Небула, - Тони даже прозвища не придумывал, хоть и не любил обращаться к незнакомцам по имени. – Пеппер?

\- Ее тоже нет, Тони, - подал голос Хэппи. - Мне так жаль, я…

\- Поговорим, когда прилечу, - оборвал его Старк. – До встречи, - и отключился.

Выжившие молчали. Теперь это становилось привычным – о чем говорить?


	3. Третья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В общем, в этой части все станет загадочнее (это я специально туману напустила:)).  
> Приятного прочтения! И до завтра!

Стив видел, что Тони ранен, но язык не поворачивался отправить его в медчасть. От Старка исходили такая печаль и горе, что казалось, они затапливают все свободное пространство. И Стив понимал его, как никто. И молчал. Молчал все то время, что Тони пересматривал запись разговора с Уайлдом.

\- Значит, все было зря, - пробормотал гений, на деревянных ногах подходя к смотровому окну. – Стрэндж зря отдал ему камень.

\- Отдал? – впервые за весь разговор Роджерс подал голос.

\- Чтобы Танос меня не убил, - деланно равнодушно ответил тот. – А ведь говорил, что пожертвует чем угодно, лишь бы сохранить его. Соврал, получается. 

\- Позвольте задать вопрос? – вклинился Коди, вальяжно развалясь на диване. – Кто такой Стрэндж?

\- Верховный маг Земли, насколько я понял, - ответил Тони. 

Собравшиеся едва не вздрагивали от каждого его слова, поскольку Старк не был похож на себя. Он был сломлен. 

\- И что он сказал перед тем, как исчезнуть? – не отступал Уайлд.

\- Что наша игра вышла в эндшпиль – что-то вроде этого, - все также равнодушно и обреченно отозвался гений. – Он просмотрел варианты развития событий и нашел только один, когда мы побеждаем. Из четырнадцати с небольшим миллионов.

\- Маг, говоришь, - заинтересованно протянул бывший смотрящий. – Знаете, это могло бы сработать, если бы тот человек, что вам нужен, был жив. Он бы смог воспользоваться Камнями, поскольку в его жилах течет кровь Древних.

\- Даже спрашивать не стану, что это нахрен значит, - проворчал Ракета. – А что за Древние?

\- Первое поколение людей, - охотно пояснил Коди. – Но это неважно теперь – он ведь уже мертв. Жалко.

\- Небула, готовь корабль, - приказал Старк, и киборг подчинилась. 

\- Тони, куда ты? – встревожился Стив.

\- Мы – Мстители, не забыл, Кэп? – зло оскалился Старк - первая эмоция за день. – Мы летим мстить. Он хотел отдохнуть, любуясь восходом благодарной вселенной! – почти выплюнул он. – Так я ему растолкую, ЧТО он сотворил! Расскажу, что именно по его вине эта самая Вселенная теперь обречена! Пусть полюбуется! 

Мстители молчали, каждый обдумывал его слова, в душе ощущая мрачное удовлетворение, правоту слов Старка. Наверное, это единственное, что им осталось. 

\- Мы летим с вами, - сказал Стив, и все поняли, что спорить с ним не станут. Это было правильно, это было справедливо. 

\- Тогда собирайтесь – не стоит терять времени, - кивнул Тони, направляясь к выходу. – Мистер Уайлд, вы с нами?

\- Всенепременно, - радостно улыбнулся тот. – Предпочитаю быть в первом ряду. 

\- Хэппи, присмотри за мальцом, - Старк кивнул на замершего Неда, а затем вышел.

\- Господин госсекретарь, вы с нами? – спросил у Росса Стивен.

\- Нет, мистер Роджерс, - выдохнул тот. – У меня все еще есть обязательства перед выжившими. Нужно избежать хаоса. А мистер Бартон мне поможет, - стрелок молча согласился - сил не было спорить, как и желания.

\- Удачи, - кивнул Стив. – И, да, соболезную. 

\- Спасибо, - прикрыл глаза Таддеус, вспоминая милую улыбку дочери и ее звонкий смех. – Идите. И отомстите. За всех нас.

 

Каким образом Небула, Ракета и Тор искали Таноса, Тони не интересовался – ему нужен был лишь результат. Он вот уже шестой час стоял у смотровой панели и вглядывался в черную пустоту космоса. Его никто не решился тревожить, лишь Стив иногда становился с ним плечом к плечу, разделяя обреченность. Вражда, некогда терзавшая их сердца, иссякла, умерла вместе с половиной реальности. Они не говорили об этом, ибо оба чувствовали боль и пустоту там, где когда-то было живое сердце.

К исходу первого дня полета Мстители разбрелись по каютам – лишь Небула неутомимо следовала курсу и своему чутью. 

\- Можно вас на пару слов, мистер Старк? – Коди Уайлд передвигался тихо, словно тень. 

\- Я должен знать что-то еще, - догадался тот, в упор разглядывая странное существо. Бывший смотрящий, к-хм, как мило. И глаза выдают – что-то такое светится в них, что почти невозможно не опустить взор. 

\- Верно, - улыбнулся Уайлд, чуть склонив голову на бок. И одна настоящая эмоция все же родилась в измученном сердце – злость. – Там, куда мы прибудем, К КОМУ мы прибудем, вам придется еще раз пожертвовать собой ради призрака крохотной надежды на спасение. Без вопросов, без колебаний, без условий. Вы сами все поймете, когда придет время. А сейчас я бы советовал вам отдохнуть – думается мне, впереди долгий путь.


	4. Четвертая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ситуация начинает проясняться, однако интрига сохраняется:)

Коди ошибся. Небула нашла своего приемного отца буквально через два стандартных дня. Титан сидел на выступе скальной породы где-то в горах неизвестной планеты и, казалось, любовался видами. Весь его вид говорил о том, что это существо совершило все, что хотело в свой жизни, а теперь наслаждается заслуженным отдыхом. 

Мстителей разобрало такое зло, что они не могли вымолвить ни слова, лишь бессильно скрежетали зубами. Первой опомнилась Небула. И если кто-то ждал от нее взрыва ярости, они ошиблись. Киборг подошла к отцу и села рядом, окинула взглядом горы и лес, синее небо и пару странных птиц, круживших в вышине, а затем спросила:

\- Нравится, что видишь?

\- Здравствуй, дочь, - спокойно проговорил Танос, не оборачиваясь. Он знал, что с ней прилетели чужаки, чувствовал их ненависть – и был с ней согласен. Он и сам ненавидел себя. – Этот мир чист и прекрасен. Лучшее место для отдыха. Ты пришла убить меня?

\- Я бы хотела, - призналась та. – Но теперь это неважно. Все уже неважно.

\- Ты ошибаешься, дочь. Для Вселенной все только начинается – пришла пора ее расцвета, - и печально улыбнулся. 

\- Какие милые слова! - и столько яда было в голосе Старка, что им можно было захлебнуться, утопить в нем весь мир. – Вот только ты ошибся, титан. То, что ты видишь – конец. Наслаждайся им, у тебя еще есть немного времени. 

\- Старк, - пророкотал тот, поднимаясь с камня. – Ты все никак не уймешься. Я ведь уже говорил чародею, что…

\- Да-да, я слышал, - перебил его Тони. – Об оправдании ничтожества средств величием цели. Это все было бы просто великолепно, чудесно! Если бы ни одно НО. Небула права, титан. Ничто уже неважно – ни что ты говорил, ни что ты сделал, - а затем посмотрел на киборга и сухо скомандовал. - Покажи ему, Небула. Все, что видела. 

Текли минуты тягостного ожидания, а голографический Коди Уайлд все рассказывал. Мстители же переживали смерть друзей и близких снова и снова, прощались, искали слова, которые не могли найти раньше, когда те были еще живы – и ждали. 

\- Ложь, - только и выдохнул Танос, отказываясь верить. – Ложь. 

\- Правда, - очень мягко и сочувствующе проговорил настоящий Коди, выплыв из-за спины Роджерса. – И очень скоро ты в этом убедишься. А пока – где она? Где Перчатка? 

\- Там, - и титан кивнул куда-то в сторону. – Она мне больше не нужна.

\- Надень ее, будь ласков, - продолжал улыбаться бывший смотрящий, и Танос поймал себя на мысли, что боится этого существа. 

Горечь и скорбь, что сжигали сердце титана, вновь вспыхнули, рисуя перед его внутренним взором распростертое на камнях тело дочери. Он должен знать правду! Неужели Гамора знала это? Неужели она видела, когда спросила о цене? 

Покореженная Перчатка знакомо охватила его руку, покалывание пробежало по коже, сила заиграла в его крови. А затем послышался голос:

\- А теперь посмотри на меня, титан, - и сейчас Танос слышал в голосе человека нечто иное, надежно потаенное, скрытое, спрятанное. Это была такая сила, такая мощь, что против его воли по телу побежали мурашки. – Я не солгал. Эта реальность умирает – и мы все умрем вместе с ней. 

Танос смотрел перед собой и видел ауру этого существа, видел его правду – и верил. Его взгляд затуманился, воспоминания, вырвавшиеся на волю, терзали его. Он словно бы стал отдельным от своего тела – видел себя, стоящим напротив горстки выживших, видел отпечаток скорби на лицах, ощущал боль и горе – их и свое. И тщетность. Осознание этого объяло его целиком и полностью – зря. Все было зря. Дочь, люди, миры – зря. Он видел путь, по которому прошел, и понимал теперь всю бесполезность собственной жизни. Все его цели – ничто, все его мысли – ошибка, вся его жизнь – лишь собственная, придуманная им самим ложь. И Гамора – горечь и понимание в ее глазах, скорбь по нему, по ним всем. А он не понял – не захотел понимать. Он создал свою правоту, поверил в собственную непогрешимость – и уничтожил Вселенную. Не спаситель – убийца. 

Словно очнувшись, титан поднял руку в Перчатке и сжал пальцы в кулак, намереваясь все исправить. Однако привычного отклика от Камней не последовало. Как будто они были каждый сам по себе – Перчатка их больше не объединяла.

\- Что, осечка? – ядовито хмыкнул Старк. – Ничего, такое тоже случается. А знаешь, я ведь хотел позлорадствовать, - признался он. – А теперь вижу, что ты и сам себя сожрешь, с потрохами. Но поверь, сейчас месть не принесла мне радости. 

\- И ничего нельзя сделать, - прошептал Танос, до боли зажмуриваясь.

Сняв бесполезный теперь артефакт, он со вздохом опустился обратно на камень, прикрыв ладонью глаза. Хотя, пусть его – теперь уже неважно, что кто-то видит его слезы. Небула права – неважно. 

\- Знаешь почему Перчатка не откликается на твой зов? – вдруг заговорил Коди. – Не потому, что повреждена. На самом деле это мелочь. Ты просто больше не веришь в себя – нет в тебе искренней уверенность в своей правоте, нет веры в то, что ты делаешь. Ты лишь хочешь вернуть дочь. Ты скорбишь, ты растерян, зол на себя – и Камни чувствуют это. Отчасти причина в этом. Ты больше не сможешь ими управлять. Однако, надежда в отличие от нас еще не мертва.

И тогда Тони понял, что момент настал – он впитывал слова Уайлда, как губка, боясь пропустить нужное. 

\- Среди присутствующих есть тот, в чьих жилах течет кровь Древних, - продолжил Коди. – Правда, в нем она говорит едва ли слышимым шепотом. Однако, он способен вернуть к жизни одного, чьи способности выше, чья кровь говорит сильнее. 

\- Кого мне нужно вернуть? – Старк напряжено всматривался в лицо Уайлда. Тень надежды, да?

\- Своего единокровного брата, - продолжил тот. – Так сложилось, что и в вашем отце и в его матери кровь спала, а вот в нем заговорила. Две линии породили давно забытое.

\- Тони Старк умрет, если воспользуется Перчаткой! – громыхнул Тор, выходя вперед. У него было время все обдумать, загнать злость поглубже. Асгардец почувствовал, что надежда есть – поэтому и не кинулся убивать титана, хоть и хотелось. Но предупредить был обязан.

\- Что? – словно бы очнулся Роджерс. – Тони… У тебя уже есть план, да? – и устало улыбнулся. 

\- Поверишь, Кэп, есть, - кивнул тот, отвечая кривой ухмылкой. – Он дерьмовый, конечно, но что уж поделаешь? Да и вообще, есть ли разница – так умирать, или иначе? Но даже тень шанса того стоит.

\- Могу я помочь? – заговорил очнувшийся Танос.

\- Ты уже помог – хуже некуда, поц! – вызверился Ракета.

\- Конечно, ты нам поможешь! – воодушевленно воскликнул Коди. – Кто еще объяснит мистеру Старку, как именно нужно действовать? Объясни ему, как облечь мысли в ментальный посыл, чтобы не терять драгоценное время на объяснения. У Тони Старка будет не больше пары секунд, чтобы передать информацию. Все, что должен будет узнать потомок Древних, чтобы суметь вернуться во времени и исправить твою ошибку. 

\- Да будет так, - кивнул Танос, протягивая руку Старку. – Идем, человек, мне многому нужно тебя научить.


	5. Пятая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую!  
> Спасибо, что читаете.
> 
> Вместо предисловия к главе: 
> 
> Нас четверо, пока ещё мы вместе,  
> Но дело есть — и это дело чести!  
> Девиз наш — все за одного,  
> И в этом наш успех…
> 
> Из кинофильма "Д'Артаньян и три мушкетера"
> 
> Всех благ и приятного прочтения!  
> Ах, да! Помните, что автор - гнусный интриган;))) И великодушно ему это простите:)

Дни шли, а жизнь будто застыла – Мстители сначала не знали, куда себя деть, чем занять бесполезные руки. Они вновь ждали. Еще несколько дней ушло на ремонт корабля, после Ракета психанул и в компании Тора отправился на охоту, поскольку больше питаться консервами был не в силах. Брюс вел диалог с Халком, пытаясь дознаться, что же на него нашло, в чем ему помогала Наташа. Более или менее нормального ответа они не добились – стало ясно, что и не добьются. Халк попросту испугался – он проиграл, впервые в жизни. Брюс теперь отчаянно злился без боязни потерять контроль - это было вдохновляюще. Роуди же со Стивом все наблюдали за тем, как Танос учит Старка. Это было сложно, поскольку нельзя показать на примере, нельзя дать попробовать – как только Тони наденет Перчатку, у него будет всего несколько минут до того, как она уничтожит его тело. Так и работали, а Коди Уайлд загадочно ухмылялся.

Никто не высказался против безумного плана, никто не отговаривал – лишь смотрели так, что становилось ясно: сами бы надели Перчатку, если бы могли. Жаль, что среди героев, богов, титанов, киборгов и простых людей не нашлось больше никого с древней кровью. Видимо Стрэндж это и увидел. Ну что же, мир его праху. 

 

Стивен и Тони просидели всю прошлую ночь, сплетничая ни о чем – просто вспоминали, как это было, смеялись, Старк подкалывал Роджерса, тот пытался отвечать, путался в отсылках и цитатах, и был очаровательно в этом невежествен. На эту ночь были отброшены все маски, печали прошлого, тревоги о будущем – лишь двое друзей, у которых так мало осталось времени, что сказать что-то важное они просто не успевали, лишь легкость, лишь ничего не значащие на первый взгляд фразы, лишь теплые улыбки. И понимание, что громкие слова не нужны, признания не нужны, как и просьбы о прощении – они оба это просто переросли. 

Декада истекла внезапно – вот время тянулось, словно сделанное из резины, и вдруг - закончилось. Только сейчас Стив задался вопросом, кого же вернет Тони? Кто его брат? Да и вообще – что будет? 

Они не прощались – просто смотрели. И в глазах тех, кто остается, Тони видел ту самую надежду, за которую боролся. Он знал, что не подведет, знал, что сделает все и даже больше, чтобы только его друзья – его семья были в безопасности. Но было и еще кое-что – ощущение на грани восприятия, чувство, что чего-то недостает. Переглянувшись с Коди, Тони прикрыл глаза и прислушался к себе. И понял.

\- Стив, - позвал он друга. – Слушай, тут такое дело… В общем, я не справлюсь один. Но эта дорога в один конец.

\- Значит, мы пройдем по ней вместе, - улыбнулся Роджерс, ни секунды не раздумывая. – Я буду рядом.

\- Спасибо, - только и кивнул Старк, глубоко вздыхая – он готовился к битве с тем, что было выше его понимания, с Бесконечностью. 

\- Ну что же, любимые мои, время пришло, - пропел Коди, а затем, посерьезнев, в упор взглянул на бога и титана. – Тор, Танос, Небула, когда в этом времени возникнет нужный нам человек, вы убьете меня незамедлительно – ни в коем случае не дайте мне сбежать. Не перебивайте! Меня не коснулось Зло, - с виноватой улыбкой проговорил он. – Я могу от этого влияния защититься. И ОН должен быть защищен – я отдам ему это, защищу, чтобы он смог сделать то, что необходимо. Но как только это произойдет – я изменюсь. Вы увидите то, какими станут все разумные этой реальности через каких-то двести лет. Поверьте мне – и убейте!

\- Ну что же, последние ценные указания получены и приняты к исполнению, - усмехнулся Старк. – Поехали!

Словно во сне Мстители и все, кто остался, наблюдали, как вспыхнули Камни Бесконечности, удерживаемые Перчаткой, видели, как она уменьшилась, подходя по размеру к руке человека. И вот побледнел Тони, нахмурился Стив, крепко держащий его за плечи - первозданный огонь невесомыми сполохами пробежал по их телам, не причиняя вреда. Пока - не причиняя. Глаза Первого Мстителя вдруг вспыхнули невероятной лазурью с примесью легких изумрудных сполохов, по телу прошла волна голубоватого света – одна, вторая, третья… Тони же смотрел на мир переливами багрово-алого и пурпурного. Ровно минуту ничего не происходило, а затем Старк сжал руку в кулак – сверкнул желто-оранжевый сполох, и напротив Мстителей заклубилась радужная дымка. 

Наташа Романофф многое повидала в своей не слишком уж долгой жизни, но все же в ее сердце жила вера в чудо. И сейчас она истово просила того, кто живет на Небесах, чтобы все получилось. И, наверное, ее услышали.

Из разноцветного тумана соткался образ мужчины – среднего роста, крепкого сложения, темноволосый. Вот только не было возможности разглядеть лица – сияние ослепляло.


	6. Шестая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую всех, кто читает и комментирует!  
> В этой части кого-то ранят - не смертельно, не бойтесь;)  
> Автор все еще интригует, поэтому наберитесь терпения:)
> 
> Всех благ!

Яркая вспышка обожгла глаза, хоть и был Танос титаном – видимо, не хотели Камни, чтобы кто-то видел, как умирают герои. Прикрыв глаза, он ждал, крепко держа в уме слова бывшего смотрящего – убить, как только вернут нужного человека. К-хм, ирония судьбы – он так старался, так долго шел к Победе, что не заметил, когда она стала поражением. Он не умел молиться, не умел просить, не умел склонять голову – и все же нашел в себе силы прошептать: «Только бы получилось!». И Гамора улыбалась ему из-за Грани.

Пока Мстители старались избавиться от кругов перед глазами, а прибывший стонал, корчась на земле, не будучи в силах справиться с потоком чужих воспоминаний, Танос, Тор и Небула всматривались в невозмутимо-отрешенное лицо Уайлда. И никто из них потом так и не смог вспомнить, в какой момент все изменилось. Когда возник монстр? 

Поразительно, как меняется лицо человека, когда он становится одержим жаждой крови. Она искажает черты лица, перекраивает их – хищно щурятся вмиг посветлевшие глаза, губы ломаются в оскале, трепещут ноздри, стараясь уловить хоть каплю вожделенной крови. А потом изгибается позвоночник, тело сутулится, напрягается, готовясь броситься на добычу, пальцы скрючивает, как лапы стервятника – и нет больше человека. И страшно становится, потому что в хищном взгляде светится разум – исковерканный, злобный, но разум. Прав был Коди, его такого нельзя отпускать, ни в коем случае!

Мгновение – и все завертелось в бешеном темпе. Ни один из выживших и предположить не мог, на что способен монстр, еще пару минут назад бывший кем-то вроде мудрого наставника. Тор едва успел заслонить появившегося мужчину, когда бывший Уайлд бросился на него – с места, стремительно, неумолимо, хищно, зверски. Люди так не двигаются, просто не могут. Асгардец охнул от боли, когда монстр впился зубами в его лицо, выдрав кусок плоти. Едва оторвав его от себя, Тор постарался оттеснить Уайлда подальше, но тот шипел, брыкался, кусался и царапался, изгибался, выламывая суставы, словно и вовсе не чувствовал боли. Нога подвернулась, и асгардец припал на одно колено, этого хватило, чтобы монстр вцепился в него сильнее.

Танос и Небула не знали, как лучше подступиться к яростно шипящему клубку тел:

\- Уведите его! – скомандовал титан, оборачиваясь к Мстителям. – Ну же!

Наташа очнулась первой, подскочила к мужчине, лежащему ничком, перевернула, охнула и потянула на себя:

\- Давай же, вставай! – приговаривала она. – Брюс! Роуди!

Втроем они смогли увести прибывшего подальше от схватки, надеясь, что троих хватит, чтобы разобраться с проблемой. 

\- Ракета, что с кораблем?! – прокричала Романофф.

\- Уже иду к вам! – отозвался тот. – Пара минут! Держитесь!

А меж тем схватка только набирала обороты. Небула смогла помочь Тору, оторвав от него Уайлда, а Танос поднял его над землей, держа за горло. Однако, что-то пошло не так – монстр извернулся, укусил титана за руку – и вывернулся. А потому кинулся наутек. 

\- Ему нельзя дать уйти! – прохрипел Тор, зажимая рану на лице – та не затягивалась, словно отравленная. Ему было страшно – с таким противником он не встречался никогда. – Если найдет хоть какое-нибудь оружие – убьет нас!

\- Темнеет, - пророкотал Танос. – А спрятаться здесь можно только в пещерах ниже. Идемте за мной, и будьте крайне внимательны. 

\- Что с ним произошло? – хрипнула Небула. – Он не казался таким сильным!

\- Что-то питает его изнутри, - ответил титан. – Если бы вы успели присмотреться, то увидели бы черно-багровую пелену, что мерцала в его глазах. Думаю, это и есть сила пожирателей. Поспешим, дочь моя.

\- Я тебе не дочь! – окрысилась та, вырываясь вперед.

\- Небула!

\- Я! Тебе! Не дочь! – рявкнула она напоследок и поспешила вниз.


	7. Седьмая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую всех, уважаемые!  
> Глава небольшая, но действия там есть.   
> Ах, да, пришла пора прощаться с ОМП - мавр сделал свое дело;)
> 
> Всех благ и не ругайте меня слишком уж сильно:)

Темнело, сумерки неизвестной планеты окутали горы, воздух стал прозрачен, наполненный ароматами нагретой за день земли и травы. Ярко-оранжевое небо, светлые полоски облаков, птицы, кружащие в вышине… и монстр, притаившийся на едва заметном каменном козырьке над тропой. 

Небула злилась, потому что упустила Уайлда, в основном. И не могла с собой ничего поделать – ярость требовала выхода. Она заметила камень слишком поздно – даже удивиться не успела, лишь пожалела, что не попросила Ракету помочь ей с восстановлением. Камень был большим и острым, он полностью придавил ее тело, раздробил механизмы, впечатал в землю – не подняться.

\- Небула! – из-за отворота тропы вышел Тор. – Жива?

\- Ост… р… но, - хрипела она, пытаясь хоть глазами дать понять о засаде. – М-м-м… с-рож… но!

\- Я сейчас, - уговаривал ее асгардец. – Потерпи, ты ведь киборг, да? Значит, выживешь! 

\- Тор! – громыхнул титан, но добежать не успевал.

Монстр прыгнул сверху, целя булыжником в голову асгардца. Прошлое спасло его - натренированное воинское чутье. Камень лишь скользнул по скуле, оставив ссадину.

\- Тварь! – рыкнул Тор. – Убью!

\- Держи его! – подоспел Танос, вот уже во второй раз смыкая пальцы на горле монстра.

Существо задергалось, пытаясь вырваться, но титан не отпускал. У него возникло ощущение, будто он пытается сломать шею статуе – давил сильнее, еще сильнее, еще! 

Смерть Уайлда не наступила мгновенно – у титана все же не хватило силы переломить его шейные позвонки. Монстр умирал медленно, жизнь вытекала из него по капле, но он сопротивлялся до последнего. Страшно было представить мир, в котором все разумные станут похожими на ЭТО!

\- Небула! – Танос пришел в себя и первым делом вспомнил об оставшейся дочери.

\- Нельзя сейчас камень поднимать, - прохрипел Тор. – Нужно вызвать корабль. Вдруг управляющие блоки задело, или систему энергообмена? Ракета! – позвал он. – Ракета, ответь!

\- Есть контакт! – на другом конце связи кричал реактивный енот. - Видим вас! Будем на месте через десять стандартных минут! Все живы?

\- Да, - хрипнул Тор. – Поторопитесь, Небула ранена.

\- Принято, Молниеносный! – прорычал Ракета и отключился.

\- Все будет хорошо, - Танос не отходил от дочери.

\- Н-ва… ж… но, - булькнула та, прикрывая глаза, когда ласковое беспамятство накрыло ее теплой волной.


	8. Восьмая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую!  
> Приношу извинения за то, что опоздала с выкладкой - реал:(  
> К радостному - выкладываю 2 части, ибо мне стыдно за опоздание и интриги;) Честно слово стыдно:)  
> И в этих главах мы вспомним о том, с чего все начиналось (в локальном смысле, ессно).  
> И да, я все еще интригую - такова уж моя натура;)
> 
> Всех благ и приятного прочтения.

Милано висел в открытом космосе, дожидаясь выздоровления своего навигатора – Ракета и Брюс, как могли, пытались восстановить потрепанное тело Небулы. Кое-что у них получалось, а кое с чем пришлось повременить до лучших времен. Тору с горем пополам зашили лицо, шрам останется отменный! Однако всех больше всего интересовал лишь брат Старка, который сейчас отлеживался в каюте Квилла. И в этот момент Наташа осознала, что рада отсутствию на корабле Клинта – к этому человеку у него были свои счеты.

Сходство двух Старков ограничивалось экстерьером, в остальном же – Наташа была уверена, ни капельки схожести. Где Тони был добр и по-своему честен, там его брат был коварен, хитер и жесток. Один Старк был вспыльчив и отходчив, другой же – мстителен и злопамятен. Причудливы и неисповедимы пути судьбы, страшна ее ирония, особенно когда понимаешь, что судьба Вселенной зависит от врага.

\- Ты знаешь его, - проговорил Брюс, присаживаясь на пол у каюты Квилла. – Нат, кто он?

\- Брат Тони, - отрезала та. – Только так теперь мы будем к нему относиться. Только тот, ради кого Тони и Стив пожертвовали собой. 

\- Как благородно, Романофф, - проскрежетал незнакомый хриплый голос.

\- Ни капли, - спокойно отозвалась Наташа. – Здравствуй, Джейсон. 

\- О как, - проворчал тот, однако тон сбавил. – Идемте, поговорим. У меня, наконец, мозги на место встали. Кажется.

Переглянувшись с Нат, Брюс поднялся с пола. Предстоял разговор.

 

Мстители и выжившие с интересом рассматривали Джейсона – тот привалился спиной к панели управления и меланхолично прихлебывал ядреное пойло, которое Ракета гнал из чего-то совершенно секретного. 

\- Нам нужно вернуться на Землю, - выговорил он, наконец. – Если я правильно понял мысли моего брата… Старка, - поправился он под конец. – Только там я смогу сделать все правильно.

\- Что именно? – не слишком внятно спросил Тор, половину лица которого стягивал унипласт.

\- Вернуться в прошлое, - ответил Джейсон. – У меня сумбур в мыслях, все еще разбираюсь, но точно уверен, что нам нужно домой.

\- Он не смог правильно передать воспоминания, - догадался Танос. – Эмоциональный перенос, я прав?

\- Ага, здоровяк, он самый, - оскалился новый Старк. – У меня в голове бунтуют мысли и чувства Тони и Кэпа! И с каждой минутой мне все больше хочется лично убить обоих!

\- Интересный эффект, - титан не обратил на его тираду никакого внимания. – Что именно они тебе передали?

\- Всё, - болезненно скривился Джейсон. – Буквально. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что этот груз тебе придется нести до самой смерти? – допытывался Танос. – Даже если ты сможешь перенести свое сознание в прошлое, воспоминания никуда не денутся. 

\- А я вообще везучий, - горько усмехнулся Старк. – Вся моя жизнь – это полоса везения и кучи радужного говна!

\- Ой, наш спаситель – ноющая баба! – оскалился Ракета. – Гений и Солдат за него заживо сгорели, а он носом хлюпает, на жалость давит!

\- Реактивный, да? – зловеще усмехнулся Джейсон, и глаза его вмиг выцвели до золотистого оттенка.

\- Прости его, дитя рода Старк, - встал между ними Тор. – Добрый кролик не хотел тебя обидеть. Мы все здесь кого-то потеряли. 

\- Добрый кролик? – не поверил тот, чувствуя, как тает злость. – Поверю на слово. Когда можно будет лететь?

\- Сейчас! – в кают-компанию, прихрамывая, вошла Небула.

\- Дочь, - поприветствовал ее Танос. 

\- Я не твоя дочь, - почти равнодушно заметила та. – Всем приготовиться, будет весело.

\- Что? Ты о чем это, Синенькая? – ехидно хмыкнул Енот.

\- На экран взгляни, крыса, - процедила Небула. – Нас кто-то ищет! И бьюсь об заклад, не для того, чтобы предложить чай с булочками.

\- На этом корабле не оторвемся, - задумчиво протянул Танос. – Если никого нет на радарах, значит дальность действия вражеских поисковых систем…

\- Это или крии или…

\- Неважно, - буркнула Небула. – Дай мне координаты Святилища II. 

\- Правильный выбор, - кивнул Танос, передавая дочери нужную информацию. 

Говорить больше было не о чем – выжившие стали разбредаться по каютам. Никто не говорил о Тони и Стиве – принципиально. Как будто бы это спасало от мыслей о тщетности задуманного – не скажешь, не вспомнишь, глядишь – обойдет стороной чаша сия… и все получится! Груз поражения сменился еще более тяжким бременем – едва оформившейся надеждой. Горстка людей на дырявом корыте спасает Вселенную!


	9. Девятая

До Святилища II они так и не добрались – на выживших открылась настоящая охота. 

\- И что они к нам привязались?! – возмущался Ракета, то и дело бегая по кораблю с инструментами. – Других занятий не нашли?! 

\- Это я дала сообщение, - сквозь зубы процедила Небула. – Когда летели искать его, - и кивнула в сторону Таноса. – Не знала, что задумал этот Уайлд! 

\- Ага, а нас теперь на куски порежут – и финита, - скривился Брюс. – Есть идеи, как смотаться отсюда, желательно живыми?

\- Только если прыгать через антимиры, - подал голос титан. 

\- Если нам не хватит энергии, мы застрянем там навсегда! – обозлилась Небула. 

\- Есть и другой вариант, - продолжить говорить Танос, словно и не прерывали его. – Дайте сигнал, что я сдаюсь – вы им без надобности. 

\- Свихнулся, фиолетовый?! – возопил Енот. – Если нас возьмут на прицел – слушать не станут, все одно поляжем! 

Титан призадумался – какая-то мысль не давала покоя, будто он забыл что-то важное. Прикрыв глаза, он стал вспоминать.

\- Нашел время спать, бурдюк, - зашипел Ракета.

\- Летим на Вормир, - не слушая воплей реактивного, заговорил Танос. – Если увеличим число прыжков до максимально возможного, получим фору в час. 

\- Вормир?! – озверела Небула. – Вормир?!! Да ты…

\- Хранитель Камня Души с вашей планеты, - перебил дочь титан. – Его туда перенес Камень Пространства – в наказание. Оттуда можно будет переместить на Землю Джейсона Старка.

\- Каким это макаром, фиолетовый?! – ехидно вопросил Ракета, независимо сложив лапки на груди.

\- Обычно я не соглашаюсь с мохнатыми, но не в этой ситуации, - заговорил Роуди. – Поясните, что это значит.

\- Я не мохнатый, ты!...

\- Вероятнее всего, там есть портал, которым мы сможем воспользоваться, - все также невозмутимо ответил Танос. – Нужно узнать у Хранителя. В ином случае все наши злоключения были напрасны.

\- Значит, летим, - решила Романофф. – Джейсон?

\- Да, - задумчиво протянул тот, чуя подвох. – Видимо, придется. А что за хранитель?

 

Один лишь Всевышний ведает, сколько сил прилагал титан, чтобы оставаться невозмутимым. Вормир. Место особенное – точка невозврата. Именно тут он обменял жизнь на камень. Не жизнь дочери, как оказалось в итоге, а свою собственную душу он отдал за возможность уничтожить реальность. И теперь вот вернулся – на сей раз, чтобы спасти, обрести возможность исправить причиненное зло. 

\- Нужно торопиться, у нас мало времени, а идти еще долго, - торопил их Танос.

\- А поближе нельзя было сесть?! – бурчал Ракета.

\- Дальше не пустит Хранитель, - пояснил тот. – Тор, ты замыкаешь.

\- Еще от тебя приказов не слушал, - обозлился асгардец, однако в арьергард все же отправился.

Так и шли – титан ведет, бог замыкает. По сторонам не смотрели, молчали, сберегая дыхание – и упорно шагали вперед.


	10. Десятая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую!  
> В этой части мы теряем героев - как это ни печально:(  
> Однако, надежда все еще есть!
> 
> Всех благ и приятного прочтения!

\- Да вы издеваетесь?!!! – вопил Джейсон, указывая на Хранителя. – ОН?! 

\- Неожиданно, - только и хмыкнула Романофф, остальные молчали – по разным причинам.

\- Иоганн-мать-твою-Красный-Череп-Шмидт! – все не успокаивался Старк. – Не сдох, скотина головоногая! 

\- Не могу заглянуть в твое сознание, - проигнорировал его бывший нацист. – Так много всего.

\- Не хочу казаться паникером, но сюда поднимаются какие-то существа, - заговорил Бэннер. – Времени – минут двадцать. И это в лучшем случае. 

\- Где портал, которым ты не можешь воспользоваться? – заговорил Танос. 

\- Ты и об этом догадался, - прошелестел Шмидт. – Таково мое наказание – видеть, ощущать, но не мочь даже коснуться. Он там, - и махнул рукой куда-то за спину. – Его сразу заметно, но вы не успеете – он слишком далеко. 

\- А мы постараемся! – процедил Джейсон. – Идемте, чего встали?!

\- Я останусь тут, - ответил Танос, отворачиваясь. – Задержу их, насколько смогу. 

Выжившие и Хранитель молчали – все понимали необходимость этого шага, однако бросать своих… неправильно. Не по-людски. 

\- Ты уже не всемогущ, - ломким голосом заговорила Небула.

\- Значит, порадую тебя своей смертью, дочь, - улыбнулся титан. – Идите, ну же! 

\- Какая причудливая смесь эмоций, - не остался в стороне Шмидт. – Я вас покину – понаблюдаю со стороны. 

 

Выжившие бежали – их вел Джейсон, он откуда-то чувствовал, где находится портал, и все время подгонял остальных. Передвигаться по каменистым тропкам было трудно, словно какая-то сила тянула беглецов вниз, в пропасть. А потом Небула вздрогнула и застыла, буквально закаменела.

\- Чего встала, синенькая?! – заорал Ракета. – Ходу!

\- Я остаюсь, - обронила она. – Мой… Танос мертв, а они… они приближаются. Я их задержу.

\- Чокнулась, психическая баба?! – не сдавался Енот, который не хотел терять последнюю связь с прошлым. – Мы еще можем…

\- Иди, - только и процедила киборг, проверяя встроенное оружие.

\- Хрен тебе, цветочек! – окрысился тот. – Вдвоем у нас больше шансов!

\- Спятили?! – задыхаясь возмутился Роуди. – Нужно идти!

\- Вы и идите, а мы немного развлечемся, правда, красавица? – разулыбался реактивный Енот. – И если что, то я не брал ничего у вашей рыжей – ничего важного!

\- Поднимемся туда, - кивнула ему Небула. – Будут как на ладони. 

\- Дерьмовый план, но встречного предложения не имею, - весело согласился тот. – Всегда знал, что умру героем!

 

Портал был уже в пределах видимости, когда за спинами беглецов раздался мощный взрыв. 

\- Мир праху, - прошептал Брюс, помогая Роуди. – Нат, ты как?

\- Жива, - коротко улыбнулась Вдова. – Джейсон? Тор?

\- Лицо чешется, - пожаловался асгардец.

\- Ничего, дома придумаем, как тебе…

\- Они метрах в ста, - перебил ее Старк. – Бежим, ну же! Ноги в руки и ходу, ходу, ходу! 

Портал открылся перед ними внезапно – пространство засияло, заискрилось голубоватым светом.

Тор прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как течет энергия. Перед его внутренним взором возник давний разговор с Локи. Тот объяснял, как действуют такие кротовые норы. Их поддерживает само место, они как бы привязаны к нему – если знаешь местоположение, то можешь воспользоваться. 

\- Они пройдут туда за нами, - проговорил он, поворачиваясь спиной к порталу.

\- Тор, - предупреждающе позвала его Наташа. – Даже не думай, Тор!

\- Иного пути нет, - улыбнулся он, словно принятое решение его освободило. – Идите, а я закрою этот портал навсегда.

\- Ты умрешь! – не выдержал Брюс.

\- Друг мой, все умрут, - и в глазах асгардца заплясали молнии. – Но я умру, как бог!


	11. Последняя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую всех вас, дорогие друзья!  
> Эта история подошла к концу - и мне не грустно. И вам не должно - ибо надежда в этой работе все же будет обозначена жирным многоточием;)
> 
> Вместо первого предисловия :  
> И вот один - уже друзья далёко,  
> И трижды проклята моя дорога.  
> Девиз был «Все за одного»,  
> И в этом был успех...  
> Успех пришёл - и никого.  
> Лишь я - один за всех...
> 
> И снова великий «Д'Артаньян и три мушкетёра»!  
> Ностальгия замучила, не иначе;) 
> 
> Вместо же второго предисловия:  
> Я никогда не любил ворожить,  
> Я никогда не любил воскресать,  
> Я никогда не любил убивать,  
> Я никогда не любил...  
> Но иначе не мог...
> 
> И это Канцлер Ги «Тень на стене».
> 
> Всех благ и спасибо, что были со мной все это время!

Вокруг был тропический лес – лианы, густой подлесок, влажность неимоверная. И никаких признаков преследователей. Как и Тора. 

\- Все живы? – прохрипел Бэннер, пытаясь оторвать голову от земли.

\- Нет, - прохрипела Романофф. – Роуди? Джейсон?

\- Тут, - пробурчали в ответ. – Вроде бы. 

Провалявшись минут несколько, выжившие отправились на поиски хоть какого-нибудь поселения. Может, там найдется работающая связь?

Им очень повезло – Брюс раньше бывал в этих краях, когда прятался от Росса.

\- Здесь недалеко, - уверял их Бэннер. – До вечера доберемся, я уверен! 

\- Мне бы твою уверенность, - проворчал Роуди, ему это путешествие далось куда как сложнее, чем остальным. 

Они не переговаривались меж собой – боялись хоть на секунду подумать о чем-то другом, кроме дороги под своими ногами. Время для скорби еще не пришло.

В Нью-Йорк они прибыли через три дня. 

 

\- Хорошие у тебя друзья, - похвалил ученого Джейсон, пристегивая ремень безопасности – он знал, как летает Вдова. – Видимо, ты у них в фаворе.

\- Я помогал им, лечил, - неохотно отозвался Брюс. – Вот они и помогли в ответ. Там одна девочка была, очень сообразительная – дочка старосты деревни. Помогала мне, доктором стать хотела.

\- Была? – догадался тот. 

\- Была, - и отвернулся.

Квинджет, присланный Россом, стремительно рассекал облака, неся домой выживших.

\- Росс сообщил, что ждет на Базе, - подала голос Наташа. – И с нас сняли обвинения. Со всех нас, - и внимательно взглянула на Старка.

\- Что дальше? – не удержался Роуди. – Джейсон, ты говорил, что отправишься в прошлое, так? Когда?

\- Мне… я не все понял, - признался тот. – Их мысли, они спутались, мне нужно время, чтобы разобраться. 

\- И ты помнишь то, что помнили они? Всё-всё? – не удержался Брюс.

\- Да, но не совсем, - отозвался Джейсон. – Больше замечаются яркие эмоциональные моменты. Могу сказать, что Тони почти ненавидел Кэпа за то, что тот был голосом его совести. А Стив вот втихую восхищался способностью Старка выкручиваться. Что же до конкретных знаний касательно этой чертовой Перчатки, - и кивнул на свой рюкзак. – То придется продираться через огромное наслоение эмоций. Все так сумбурно, не системно… И я все чувствую, понимаешь?! Все ИХ чувства!

\- Но ты справишься? – всполошился Бэннер.

\- Обязан, - выровняв дыхание, проговорил тот. 

Легче не становилось, и Джейсон по-прежнему ощущал чужие потери, как свои собственные.

 

Вот уже неделю Джейсон Б. Старк призраком ходил по Базе, общаясь только с Пятницей. Он записывал то, что вспоминал, пытался понять, как действовать, строил предположения, которые потом сам же и опровергал. Его старались не тревожить, ведь дел и так было по горло – шутка ли, половина людей просто рассыпалась! 

Росс, как и планировал, помогал наводить порядок – занял вакантное место вице-президента. Проблем была масса – хоть и удалось избежать всеобщей паники, люди еще не пришли в себя. И каждый справлялся со стрессом по-разному: кто-то плакал, кто-то искал друзей и близких, а кто-то брался за оружие. Моментально возникли доморощенные пророки, каждый из которых считал себя правее остальных – а люди боялись и верили. А как не поверить воплям о Конце Света, когда близкие исчезают прямо у тебя на глазах?

Вот и работали – где-то хватало присутствия почти всесильного теперь ЩИТа, а где-то не обходилось без крови.

 

Наступил еще один вечер – не первый и, наверное, не последний в череде таких же. Впервые выжившие собрались вновь – Наташа, Роуди, Клинт, Брюс, Таддеус Росс, Хэппи и Нед, Джейсон и Пятница. Даже маламута Стила привели, чтобы не помирал в одиночестве – пёс страшно скучал по хозяину. 

Клинт, выслушав историю напарницы о том, как все происходило, и откуда взялся новый Старк, долго молчал. А потом подошел к Джейсону, протянул руку и улыбнулся: «Привет, меня зовут Клинт Бартон. Приятно познакомиться». Наташа лишь удовлетворенно выдохнула, оставляя этих двоих и не боясь, что они вцепятся друг другу в глотки.

Идея у Вдовы родилась внезапно – как порыв. Вот и позвала всех на этаж Тони.

\- Помянуть надо, - пояснила Романофф, доставая любимый алкоголь гения.

Ощущение реальности потери настигло Мстителей не сразу – они как будто отдышаться не могли с тех самых пор, как начали бежать на Вормире. А теперь вот опомнились – и стало до того больно и горько, что хоть волком вой! Но уже ничего не скажешь, прощения не попросишь, не обнимешь. 

\- Я начну, - объявила Наташа, оглядываясь на Клинта, которого со времени прибытия не оставляла одного надолго. – Они были такими дураками!

И все сразу поняли, о ком она говорит.

\- У Тони эго, у Стива правота его чертова! И гордости и обоих до звезды! – она почти кричала. – Дураки! – а затем прошептала. – Самые лучшие.

А потом выпила – залпом, чтобы никто слез не видел.

\- Сэм был хорошим парнем, - поднялся с места Роуди. – Правильным. Знаете, такому можно что угодно доверить. Настоящий человек. Как и Вижн. Он был, как идеал – напоминание о том, к чему нужно стремиться, и… Ну, вы меня поняли. За них!

Каждому было, что сказать, что вспомнить, о ком погоревать. А затем отпустить, чтобы жить дальше. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока новый Старк не найдет способ все исправить.

 

Выжившие просидели до самого утра – вспоминали, пили, смялись. Пятница демонстрировала фото и видео из архивов – все, что происходило в Башне Мстителей, все забавные ситуации и смешные моменты. Расходиться не хотелось, но тела требовали таблеток и сна. 

Напоследок посвятив Джейсона Б. Старка в Мстители, народ разошелся отсыпаться. 

 

Джейсон сидел на крыше Базы и просто смотрел на рассвет. Ни одной мысли в голове не осталось, он просто любовался. Ветер играл его отросшими волосами, где-то неподалеку, надрываясь, чирикали птахи, облака были такие… жемчужно-прозрачные, тоненькие, словно росчерк кисти. И солнце – оно светило, искренне делясь с миром своим теплом. 

Мысли его текли плавно и спокойно до тех самых пор, пока не истаяли, изгнанные чужими воспоминаниями. Коди Уайлд. О чем же он говорил? Может, ключ в его словах, а не в мыслях брата? Но потом махнул рукой и вновь запрокинул голову, наслаждаясь утренней прохладой и свежестью.

Понимание пришло внезапно, как озарение – вот оно! Все это – его Мир! Он – часть всего! Не нужно искать правильного места, оно везде! Прислушавшись к себе, он ощутил, как ветер летит над миром, как великий океан ворочается пенными волнами, как тянутся к ясному солнцу деревья и травы, как несется, обгоняя ветер быстроногий гепард в далекой-близкой саванне, как огромный питон подстерегает добычу, как толщу вод разрезает стремительное продолговатое тело дельфина. И еще многое другое – все, что есть в этом мире, было частью его сознания, его души. Древняя Кровь пела в жилах, кипела огнем, надежно привязывая его к родной Земле. 

И Джейсон рассмеялся – так просто! Время – не камень, оно пластично, оно подвержено изменениям. Но чтобы изменить время, нужно измениться самому – перестать цепляться за материальное тело, перестать бояться. И лишь одна мысль остается: «Только бы хватило сил!».

Руки сами потянулись к Перчатке, с которой он не расставался. 

_Простите, Мстители, что не попрощался – тороплюсь. Но мы с вами еще встретимся, и, кто знает, может быть, даже станем друзьями. Я не знаю, но уверен в одном – мир не будет прежним. Когда я вернусь в прошлое – насколько хватит моих сил, то все будет иным. Это станет точкой отсчета новой реальности. Все, что случилось с нами, все, что случилось с миром – уйдет, исчезнет. Будущее не высечено в камнях, будь это хоть Камни Бесконечности. Я расскажу вам, что знаю, и вместе мы все исправим. Клянусь вам, Мстители!_

Мгновение, и яркая вспышка возвестила, что Мир изменился. Ведь смерть – это только начало!

 

2015 год, Нью-Йорк, Роджерс перед ним на коленях, СТРАЙК, наставивший на него пушки и Зимний Солдат, ждущий команды.

Он должен был сказать: «Опустите оружие, не здесь!». Но сказал другое:

\- Доверься мне, Кэп. Мы – СТРАЙК Мстителей, а не Гидры. Все меня слышат, парни?! – и оглянулся на своих людей, тех, кого подбирал сам, тех, кому доверял.

\- Ну, же, парни! Не слышу?! – давил он.

\- Так точно, Командир! – первым рапортовал Роллинз, невозмутимо кивая Варгас, чтобы та вырубила Ситвелла. – СТРАЙК Мстителей! 

И дружное ворчание вторило ему – бойцы ответили согласием. А как же иначе? Командир сказал! Да и «пиджаков» никто не любил, а Джаспер Ситвелл был тем еще говнюком.

\- Рамлоу, что происходит? – недоумевал Стив Роджерс, опираясь на руку того, кто его вроде бы как предал. Он просто отказывался верить своим глазам!

\- Ничего такого, Кэп, - усмехнулся тот, дружески хлопнув Роджерса по плечу. – Небольшая революция. Собираемся и валим. Эй, Актив, звезда моя незатухающая, давай сюда, тут тебя родня дожидается! – скомандовал Командир, подмигивая Роджерсу. - И кто-нибудь, дайте телефон, надо связаться со Старком. 

\- Зачем? – еще больше смешался Капитан, наконец переводя взгляд с друга на Командира СТРАЙКа.

\- Как зачем? – все еще улыбался Джейсон Брок Рамлоу. – Вселенную спасать!

 

_И я трублю в свой расколотый рог боевой_  
Я поднимаю в атаку погибшую рать  
И я кричу им - "Вперед!", я кричу им - "За мной!"  
Раз не осталось живых, значит мертвые - Встать! 

_С. Калугин и «Оргия праведников» «Последний воин мёртвой земли»_

 

Конец.


End file.
